The Perfect Moment
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: I've been gone for a few years, dear, but now I'm back. And this time I have a question. One shot. 1900's. Edward POV


**A/N: Okay, at first this was an angst. Then I changed my mind. That's so me. Haha.**

**Thank you for reading. I apologize for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful, old-fashioned characters.**

* * *

I've known her forever, Isabella Marie Swan. Both of us were born in the year of 1901, a new century filled with hopes and dreams. We both lived on the out skirts of town and instead of being in town where all the other children were, you could find us running through the woods by our country homes.

It was perfect.

But that was then.

It's been a few years since I've seen here, but now we're both 22. I'm back from schooling and I hear Bella is still in town. I'm ready to start my life. With hard earned funds in my pocket from all the summer's spent farming along with my new education for becoming the next great lawyer (hopefully) that Chicago has ever seen. Now, I am something that would be husband worthy. I'm ready to ask Bella to marry me.

When I left, I had to go soon. I packed up and left on the first train; my parents made me. The moment we got the acceptence letter in the mail, I had to leave. I didn't get to say goodbye. But Bella's still in town. And I'm back. Maybe, just maybe, I have the chance to win her heart.

I find out by a local where she lives, a very small town house in need of fixing up, which makes sense since it's her first house and she's all alone there. That is, unless she lives with a friend to get started.

I walk up the steps on to her door and each one creaks under my feet. It's just after dinner, the sunset is starting causing beautiful pinks and oranges to flutter in the sky. If you look hard enough, you may start to see the first star peeking through into the soon-to-be night sky. It's the perfect setting for a wedding proposal is you ask me.

I gather up my courage and fix my blue tie so it's straight. I clear my throat, straighten my shoulders and knock on the door, once, twice, a third time. I suck in a breath and wait for an answer. Her porch light it dimly on so someone must be here. I just pray it's her.

It feels like another century passes, but the knob to the old, oak door twists and behind it Bella presents herself in sheer beauty. Her soft, dark, and silky curls hang past her shoulder and onto her deep blue summer dress. I let out a breath of a content sigh. Her pale skin has no tan, like always, but she's still radiant.

Heaven.

"Edward?" She gasps out and I beam. She flies towards me, barrelling at me, which I catch easily. Still light as a feather.

"I missed you too." I tell her, placing my face into her hair and breathing in the familiar scent.

I repeat, heaven.

She pulls back and gets back onto her feet, fixing her cotton dress. "I can't believe it's you."

"Believe it." I smile softly. "You look extravagent, Isabella. Beautiful as always."

"And you look handsome." She reaches forward to fix my collar. "A fair tan too. How long have you been back?"

"Oh an hour or so." I reply easily.

"That is all?" She asks astonished. "You're parents and friends-"

"I came to see you." I tell her before she continues to ramble aimlessly.

"And that would be?" Bella flutters her eyelids temptingly. She wants me to tell her right now.

I let out a soft chuckle, "Oh no. Let's go for a walk." I reach out for her and she slings her arm around mine. We walk behind her house and into the woods behind it. "Very nice town house you have, nearly on the outskirts."

"Yes, the last row of houses before the woods, so the back is covered in forestry. As you can tell it's all woods back here." She replies and reaches down for a flower and plucks it out of the ground, twisting it between her fingers. "It must be important, what you came to see me for."

"It is, indeed." I agree. "But I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?" Bella pleads.

"Not the right moment."

We keep walking and walking. The sun is now fully set and we're still walking.

"Edward, I am not wearing the proper shoes. This must be the time for you to tell me why you are here." She insists and bends down to rub her ankles. It's true that she's only wearing black, strapped sandels.

"Then lets stop for a rest, but now is not the time." I tell her and we walk over to a fallen log to sit.

"It's getting dark out. It'll be late by the time I get home."

"It's Friday. Tomorrow morning you can sleep in." I promise her. I take her hand in mine and press a soft kiss on it.

"Then let us continue our walk. I still want to be back in before midnight." She laughs softly. We both stand and continue to walk.

Finally, after what seems like another hour but can't be, we reach a meadow.

"Oh Edward." Bella gasps. "This is just like our meadow from our childhood. Do you remember that?"

I turn to face her. "Yes, it's perfect. And so is right now."

"You will tell me now?" She asks.

I nod and slowly get down onto one knee and pull the blue, satin box out of my pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, we've known each other since birth, we have grown up together. A few years ago, I wasn't ready, but now I am. I have an education, a life's experience and I am ready. I can fulfill the duty of being your husband. That is, if I can have the honour to become your husband. Will you make me complete by marrying me?" I present the ring.

"Oh, Edward." She gasps and covers her mouth. Instantly a tear drips down her face. "I thought... oh I thought..."

I look up at her, soundly worried.

"I thought you were never coming back." She cries out softly. "I thought I had lost you." And she crouches down to my level, taking my face in her hands and kissing my lips.

"I will marry you," She murmurs as she pulls back. "On one condition."

"And that is?" I ask cautiously. I pray it's something I can carry through.

"Never leave my side again."

I look straight into her eyes. "Never."

As our lips meet again, I fumble around with the ring and her hand until it's settled onto the soft skin of her left ring finger.

And I know that's where it will forever stay.

* * *

**A/N: At first I had it that she was already married while he was gone, but I already have an angst one shot. (Go read it if you haven't already ;]) **

**Please leave a review, fanfiction now makes it so easy to do so!**


End file.
